1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam powered head device for integral use with an engine which operates at high RPM.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steam powered generation systems is known in the prior art. Known prior steam powered generation systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,160; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,238; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,141; U.S. Pat. No. 84; U.S. Pat. No. 512,993; U.S. Pat. No. 556,965; U.S. Pat. No. 93,276; U.S. Pat. No. 105,581; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,841.
While a number of these known prior art devices involve steam powered generation systems, such prior art functions to generate power for turbines, pressurizers, and various other purposes. Such prior art does not contemplate or suggest prior art devices for use with High RPM engines which typically use fuel combustion to generate power. Therefore a device which is simple, easy to fabricate for a manufacturer and is pollution-free would be desirable to power multiple cylinder automobiles and truck engines and two and four cycle engines used in a multitude of applications.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior patents do not disclose a steam powered head device used integrally with a high RPM engine as an alternative power source means for engines which typically would have utilized fuel combustion to generate power, as described above.
The inventive device provided herein includes a head assembly comprising a head block, a cylindrical rotating valve within said head block, the cylindrical rotating valve being supported at each end of the head block with pressed high temperature seal bearings. Said cylindrical rotating valve extends outside the head block on one end. A keyway is longitudinally provided at such extended end for securing one or more sprocket or pulleys. The head block and cylindrical rotating valve are provided with intake and exhaust steam ports aligned perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cam shaft. The exhaust steam ports are sized larger than the inlet steam ports to allow rapid exhaust of steam cylinder chambers in the engine block to which the steam powered head device is adapted.
One intake steam port and one exhaust steam port through the head block are aligned to adapt to each cylinder chamber of the engine block to which the steam powered head device is adapted. The intake steam ports in the cam shaft are aligned radially and sequentially according to the degrees recommended by the manufacturer of the engine block to which the steam powered head device is adapted. Each exhaust steam port in the cylindrical rotating valve is aligned 90 degrees relative to its respective intake steam port in the cam shaft.
A sprocket gear is typically attached to the cylindrical rotating valve end extending outside the head block, said sprocket gear providing preferred means to drive a crankshaft in the engine to which the steam powered head device is adapted. The sprocket is sized to maintain a 2 to 1 ratio with the engine crankshaft thereby providing high RPM in the engine. An additional sprocket may be typically attached to the cylindrical rotating valve end outside the head block, means to drive other components such as an air conditioning compressor or an alternator. A dented pulley may be substituted for a sprocket.
Steam is supplied to the steam powered head device by means of tubes or pipes connected to the top intake steam ports of the head block. Exhausted steam is routed back for recycling through the steam supply system by means of tubes or pipes connected to the top exhaust steam ports in the head block.
The steam powered head device, is constructed with non-corrosive material, for example, stainless steel, copper, brass, or aluminum. The rotational direction of the cylindrical rotating valve within the steam powered head device is predetermined by a starter motor.
In these respects, the steam powered head device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing productive, efficient, and pollution-free generation of power utilizing steam in an engine. Because steam is a lubricant, there is no need for an engine block to use oil to lubricate the pistons. The crankshaft of an engine can be lubricated with grease by means of grease fittings. Further, where a steam powered generation system is more efficient if heat can be conserved, an engine need not be equipped with a water cooling system. Heat may be conserved by insulating the steam powered head device and associated engine block. Steam may be generated by means of a liquid propane gas fired boiler system.